


Zu-Nabbed

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other, Zu is in deeep trouble, poor boys, world is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: The Zu tests fate by snagging Prompto and Noctis right from Ignis and Gladio after an Anak hunt, Gladio has to stay clearheaded since Ignis own mind broke to pieces.Noctis finds a Royal arm where they were brought though and Prompto gets a photo (Because Prom and photos)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Zu-Nabbed

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a Part 2 of Ignis Birthday. This could, if you want, take place a few years after Part 3. But that's up to you and I hope I did good.
> 
> \---  
> Now I know the bros can get the Talismans of the Clever (Prompto), Wanderer (Ignis), and Tall (Gladio) can be obtained in the side quests of Insomnia ruins in Ch 14. But I thought I could use them here :)
> 
> And I was dumb enough to save a NG+ over my Main game (I'm normally careful buuuut, that day I didn't and I sorely regret it), so yes I have almost everything, but I can't go back now (No usb in front or a PS+) and take out Omega, now that I know how to character swap, most ppl say to use Prompto to take out the antenna on Omega. 
> 
> Might try in NG+. I do have a main game lvl 73 that I could play though, the game is fun but it'll be weird to not have all the things xD  
> \---  
> I also added the ring if you missed part 3 of this series :)

Ignis looks down at his hand and traces the names on the upper and lower half of the ring and brings it closer to his lips, hunching over when he cries again, feeling strong arms wound around him and a bearded chin resting on his neck. "Iggy, hey, we'll find them."

"I can't think straight... All I see is that thing flying away with them." Ignis shuddered and covered his face, but that made the sight more clear, the terror and fear in the faces of their lovers.

Gladio had the same sight when he closed his eyes.

They had finished an Anak hunt in Leide when a sandstorm started up but when Gladio looked up he scream in dread when that hug black bird swoops in and nabs Noctis and Prompto in one talon and flies off.

Gladio still couldn't get Ignis to snap out of it. "Iggy. Please I need you with me right now, what do we know about the creature? Do we have anything from the hunters or the tipsters?"

Ignis stares at his ring, his right thumb carefully caressing the Peridot and the Rose Quarts.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his lover. "We- We know that it rest around several regions and has caught Garulas, as they are the closest to sustain it for a time..."

"Okay then it has sight problems." Gladio tries to joke. "Our boys are far to cute to be compared to those-" Ignis lets out a small laugh and leans against the bigger man's chest. "I know you are trying to cheer me up," He reaches his hand up to run down Gladio's cheek, now that he thought it he looked a little rougher then before. "I know, but I can't-"

"Think straight until we find them again." Gladio mumbles into his brow and sighs. "I'm just as worried as you are babe, and I'm going to dice that chicken up when we find it." Ignis nods slowly and cups the other cheek. "You need a trim."

"Yeah I know. Think you can help out? Hands steady enough?"

Hoping the task would be enough to bring Ignis around to his normal functions they gather what they need and sit outside the tent. "You're touch starved." Gladio points out, carefully running his hands down Ignis' sides and keeps his eyes closed at Ignis' hands moves over his lower face. "We'll find them, I promise."

Ignis nods and then his eyes runs over Gladio's face. "Done... Promise we'll find them."

"Iggy, I love them just as deeply as you do. I'm suppose to protect Noct and I'm, by a thread, about to lose it myself. But I had to stay cool when you broke right before my eyes into hysteria and this is the first time in 2 days you've started to talk in actual sentences then just jumbled sounds." Gladio cups his face and brings him closer. "Now stay with me."

"...Alright."

**000**

Prompto looks over when he hears a slight groan and moves over. "Noct?"

"Whe-"

"Ravatogh. That thing dropped us after I chucked a lightning spell in its face. Landed wrong on my leg and you've been out of it, think I made things worse with it dragging you in here."

Noctis comes to enough to move and checks the leg and Prompto hisses in pain. "Yeah, it feels bad but the skin hasn't broken open."

"...I want Gladdy and Iggy."

"Me too." Noctis looks out of the small cave and sighs when he finds its night time and runs a hand over his face. "Do we have food in the armiger?"

"I had some water and granola bar. Our phones are dead on battery."

Noctis gets the smaller gas burner with a pot holder to warm some bottled water and snags two Cup Noodles. It was something they could both make and not mess up. "Have I ever mentioned I love the armiger? To have things in your hands with a flick of your wrist and the thought in your head?"

"Now you did." Noctis blows his fork of noodles and washes it down with another water bottle. Prompto twirls his form into the cup and looks out at the stars. "Where do you think they are?"

"Scared, angry, not sleeping trying to find out where this thing has its nest. I'm gonna set your leg after we've eaten so we can use a potion."

Prompto nods and starts to actually eat once its not going to scald his throat. The reset is swift and two Hi-Potions later Prompto is on his feet and they find an opening in the wall of the large open area with a path.

Who would have thought it would lead them to a royal tomb?

"Seriously?? Way up here?" Prompto asked as they stepped inside to collect the weapons, a large mace. "This must be The Fierce, he had this kind of mace." Noctis studies the weapon from all angles before holding his hand out and it joins the rest he has, bringing him to 9 weapons. "Hey, not to scare you now, just get your mind from our crappy situation?"

"Uuuh... Sure?" Prompto brows lifts a little. Noctis kisses him just to calm him some more. "What do you think my Royal Weapon would be?"

"Hhhm... Either your Engine Blade, now Ultima. Or your fishing rod."

Noctis cackles. "My rod!? Generations would be in stitches laughing!!" Prompto giggles and hugs him. "No, your Ultima Blade. Bring it out for a second?" Noctis brings it out and then the other weapons that they lay on the floor and Prompto takes a photo of the swords and Noctis smiles. "Are you going to edit elements of the ones you think would look best?"

"Yep!! Need... What 4 more before I do it?"

"You dork." Noctis gathers the weapons again and walks to the entrance. "Let's find a way to the ground."

**000**

Gladio blinks when he checks his box of Cup noodles and finds he was two short. But it makes him smile and goes to Ignis. "They are alive. I had my noodles in the armiger and the box is now missing 2 cups from the second row." He shows the box and Ignis drops his pen.

The cups are stacked in height of three, four on the width and five on the length of the box.

The Shield leans in to kiss a wet cheek and smiles. "I have an idea. You know Noct's book he uses to contact Lunafreya? That book is red, and I saw a blue bound one in one of the stalls." Ignis nods and wipes his eyes. "Lets go find it again. I need some air anyway."

"Good, maybe a tipster has info on that thing." Gladio holds his hand and finds the book again. Back in their room Gladio uses Prompto's Chocobo sticker sheet and writes the first entry in brown ink.

_Care to tell me why I'm missing two cups of noodles and two lovers? - G_

Ignis writes his in dark green ink.

_Where are you darlings? - I_

Ignis smiles at the crying Chocobo sticker before he drops it into the armiger and breaths out. "And now we wait?"

"Think we can check Old Lestallum for Hunts tomorrow, tipsters here are out."

**000**

"This is new?" Prompto holds up a blue book and Noctis blinks as Prompto opens it and jumps when he squeals. "It's Gladdy and Iggy!! They are doing what you and Luna do with Umbra!! But with the armiger!!"

Noctis runs over to read and laughs as the tears gather. He grabs the black pen from his pocket and plops on the ground.

_We're on Ravatogh trying to make our way down. We even found a Royal arm up here. -N_

He hands it to Prompto who has a blue ink pen ready.

_I got a shot of lava falls!! Juuust in case Vyv gets the insane idea of sending us here, and I will strangle him. -P_

Prompto drops the book into the armiger and checks the photo again. "Thanks for making us go the long crooked way."

"Saw it from above before we dropped." Noctis shrugs and they continue down.

**000**

Gladio grins as he reads the entries. "Skip Old Lestallum!"

"What?"

"Ravatogh. They are on Ravatogh."

Ignis drives past and towards the volcano, his hands growing clammy in his gloves and tries to control his breathing. "In through the nose and out through the mouth." Gladio holds his wrist. "You'll get to hold them soon."

They stop outside Verinas Mart and Gladio freezes when he sees a flyer in the binder of Hunts. "Find something there kid?"

"This one..."

"Ah the Zu. Nasty devil that one, swoops in and nicks what it can. Would do a good deal if it was clipped."

Gladio takes it and nods. "Oh I'm gonna dice it up alright. Yo Ignis!!" He hands the flyer over and Ignis faces darkens. "Bloody more reason to kill it."

"Save the murder when we get there."

**000**

"Did we have to go back here?" Prompto asks as they stand on the haven. "Well if Ignis and Gladio are on their wa- Yup there was a hunt for it."

He holds the book for Prompto to read and folds out the flyer. "25,300 gil!?" His eyes widens. "Dude you have deposits here!! Start making spells!!" Noctis gets started on that because it'll pass time and Prompto gets a camping chair out to write his entry.

_There's a hunt for the bird. It called the Zu. If you are still near the summit, find a haven and wait for us. Leaving the flyer with you to read the details. -G_

_Got the flyer!! We found a haven just above the nest and a good spot to fight it. Noct's making spells while we wait. Love you both!! -P_

"Okay Noct you've made enough. Time to rest." Prompto gets the tent set up, after some difficulty and rolls out Noctis' bedroll and sleeping bag. Noctis crawls in to nap in the shadow and finds in the armiger a new bag of snacks and a note from Ignis. They eat and drink enough to feel ready for the fight, Prompto tries to stay awake but he soon bundles up beside Noctis.

**000**

Gladio heaves himself up from the climb and pulls Ignis up. "Come on I see the haven!!"

Ignis stumbles and runs towards it, finding the tent and one chair out and skids to a stop, gravel almost sending him crashing on the ground and smile when a blonde head sticks out and beams before he really falls back clinging to the gunslinger. Gladio gets into the tent just as Noctis woke up and falls on his back with the prince kissing him and soon the four of them are in the tent clinging to each other. "Are you both alright?"

Prompto gets his pants off to show his leg and Ignis takes his time with it while Gladio focuses on their prince. "I'm not letting out of my sight for a while you know." Noctis nods into his neck and runs his fingers over the Eagle head, getting more of it when Gladio removes the tank top. "You're my Shield..."

"That's right. And you can bet Iggy and I are going to dice that damn chicken to bits for snagging you two. Iggy-" Gladio looked over carefully and then leans into whisper. "You two need to literally cling to him til he tells you other wise. I swear he fucking snapped, I couldn't get solid, connecting words out of him for 2 days." Noctis looked over and nods. "And you?"

"Starting to. Holding you helps." Gladio moves closer to the other two, swinging his arm around Ignis and Noctis clings to what he can of the adviser put Prompto switches places with him to hug Gladio and Ignis slowly grows frantic as he checks Noctis over. "Specs, hey, we're okay. We're both okay." Prompto takes his hand and kisses the ring finger, feeling the ring through the glove and runs his thumb over it. "Remember this?"

Gladio snickers into soft blond hair. "He's been staring at it for days."

"Quiet I hear wings." Noctis says looking at the tent opening and they quiet down. Ignis gathers the boys to him as Gladio moves to check and nods. "Yeah that fucker's out there. Ready?"

"Oh hell yeah!! Prompto kisses Ignis before crawling out but Noctis stays with Ignis for a bit. "Ignis, I need you with us. I need you clear headed and strategy ready, okay?"

Ignis takes a few breaths and then nods. "I'm ready. you had spells ready?"

"Yeah, mostly fire and lighting. Some ice, wanna lob them?" Ignis shakes his head but gets a few anyway. "You know how hot you look when you combine your daggers with these? Fire and lighting makes you warp around like me." He nuzzles his neck and Ignis smiles before they climb out and Gladio take the tent down and sends it and the chair back in the armiger and Prompt leads them down to the nest and then down to the open area, where the Zu lands and screeches.

Ignis lobs a fire spell right in its face and the fight is on. Prompto stays back using the sub-machine gun and hails on it while Noctis and Gladio hacks away with greatswords, Ignis gathers some pebbles laying around and flings them in the air combined with fire and they rain down on the Zu. Gladio shoves his blade into the throat of it and with a gurgling sound from it Noctis bashes the skull with the new mace from the tomb and the thing goes down.

By then they are out of breath and Prompto plops on his butt on the ground. "Thank Etro!!" Ignis kneels behind him holding his shoulders as Noctis and Gladio comes over, prince on the Shield's back. "Now we can get down from here." 

**000**

Dirt and grime washed off and fed the boys lay on the beds pushed together and their phones charging on the nightstand. Gladio runs his fingers through black hair and Ignis had finally fallen asleep once his arms was around both boys. He lifted his hand to look at the ring and breaths out when he feels Noctis shuffle closer at the loss of contact and Gladio goes back to playing with his hair. Even when they were two and two, they got incredibly touch starved really fast.

Prompto carefully turns to nuzzle into Ignis' chest and Noctis, with Gladio's help, wakes Ignis by flipping him over Prompto and traps him in the middle, making the boys half lay over the adviser and the Shield wrapped his arms around all of them.

"You two are grounded by the way." He jokes and chuckles when Prompto pouts playfully.

"Do we have strong enough chains?" 

"Iggy!!" Prompto leans over him and pulls his cheeks making it hard for the man to stay serious.

Noctis buries closer and closes his eyes. "We'll try not to disappear on you again." 

"'Try'?" Gladio sits up. "You're not leaving our sights period."

Of course the Astrals had to stick their noses in everything.


End file.
